Tarde de noticias y sorpresas
by kathesweet
Summary: OS/AH/AU. Bella está angustiada por una noticia que debe darle a Edward... las cosas entre ellos no están bien y ella no sabe cómo podría reaccionar él. Todo puede cambiar drasticamente en cualquier momento


_Bueno, este OS es un poco rarito.... Y nació de repente, quise subirlo, pero no había encontrado el nombre adecuado :roll, y al menos espero haberlo hecho bn... _

**DISCLAIMER:**_Ni Twilight ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo solo los uso para llevar acabo mis desvaríos_.

* * *

.

.

Paseo mis ojos por todo el lugar. Puedo respirar el aire cálido y limpio, puedo escuchar las hojas de los árboles ondear al ritmo que marca el viento y sobre todo, puedo escuchar las risas de los niños. La presión que siento va en aumento, y cuando ya no logro soportarlo más, las lágrimas ruedan sobre mis mejillas; el sabor salado inunda la comisura de mis labios, haciéndome notar la profunda desesperación de la que soy parte.

-¿Está bien, _señorita_?- me pregunta una dulce voz y me giro rápidamente para encontrarme con una imagen encantadora. Un niño, de alrededor de siete años me observa con el ceño fruncido, su mirada denota preocupación y hace que una calidez desconocida se esparza por mí ser. Le sonrío dulcemente, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas sigan saliendo

-Estoy bien, guapo- respondo ensanchando mi sonrisa, él empieza a negar con la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos dorados se muevan suavemente

-Mi mamá dice que no es bueno mentir- me recrimina. Rio al darme cuenta que soy tan mala mentirosa que ni siquiera un niño cala con mis palabras. Él se acerca y se sienta en el espacio vacío de la banca. Ahora puedo ver con claridad sus ojos, son grandes y expresivos, de un hermoso verde esmeralda tan parecido al de Edward.

-No te preocupes- digo con voz firme y no sé de dónde ha salido- Estoy bien.

-Cuando yo estoy bien no lloro- medita el niño- ¿tú si lo haces?- pregunta en un tono curioso y a la vez tan maduro que me sorprende que provenga de una criatura tan pequeña

-A veces también se llora de felicidad- le respondo sincera- ¿Nunca lo has hecho?- él niega inmediatamente.

-Pero tú no pareces feliz- ataca de nuevo y su mirada escrudiña mi rostro, como si analizar los gestos fuera un acto que llevara a cabo todos los días- Tus ojos son lindos… pero tu mirada está preocupada- yo rio suavemente

-¿Sabes lo que significa estar preocupado?- pregunto enarcando una ceja mientras él rueda los ojos.

-Mamá dice que es sentirse mal- empieza el niño- que significa que algo no está bien y a ti no te gusta- sentencia y nuevamente me sorprende su avanzado raciocinio

-Tu madre tiene razón- digo asintiendo- Hablando de ella… ¿en dónde está? ¿Sabes que no puedes hablar con extraños?- y por segunda vez consecutiva, sus ojos ruedan

-Allí está- señala hacia una banca al otro lado de nuestra posición; allí, una señora rubia posa momentáneamente sus ojos en mí y me sonríe, yo hago lo mismo- Le he dicho que quería venir a preguntar cómo te encontrabas, te vimos desde que te sentaste y no parecías bien.

-Eres todo un caballero- contesto con una gran sonrisa. Es un niño apuesto y con grandes modales, es obvio que su madre ha hecho un gran trabajo. Nuevamente siento una punzada en mi pecho. Ser madre significa mucho; es un compromiso serio, que cuando lo aceptas es difícil prescindir fácilmente de él. Es para toda la vida, y tomar conciencia de esto hace que nuevas lágrimas se deslicen sobre mis mejillas. _¿Qué hago?_ Es la pregunta que me sigo repitiendo desde hace tres días

-No sigas llorando- musita él un poco frustrado. Su pequeña figura se para frente a mí y sus dedos suaves y pequeñitos recorren mi rostro, retirando suavemente las lágrimas, le sonrío con tristeza y con gratitud- ¿Cómo te llamas, _chica llorona_?- me dice frunciendo el ceño

-Bella- contesto y él sonríe- ¿y tú pequeño?

-Tienes un bonito nombre- contesta con amabilidad sincera- Yo soy Anthony- dice con orgullo y no puedo evitar pensar en Edward. Me extiende su pequeña mano y yo la tomo entre las mías, que parecen las de un gigante a su lado- ¿Ahora me dirás por qué estás triste?- pregunta aún sin darse por vencido, asiento levemente, ¿haría algún mal que conversáramos?

-Tengo problemas- empiezo diciendo

-¿Tus padres están bien?- pregunta con verdadera preocupación

-Sí, esta bien- sonrío para tranquilizarlo- Los problemas no son con mis padres- Anthony frunce el ceño

-Yo me pongo triste cuando mamá me regaña y no me deja comer helado después de la cena- medita- ¿Tus padres te dejan hacerlo?- no puedo evitar sonreír.

-No, mis padres también son un poco duros con eso- respondo con condescendencia- Pero aún así los quiero

-Sí, yo también- concuerda él, dando un vistazo a su madre- También me pongo triste cuando me peleo con Paul…

-¿Quién es Paul?- pregunto interesada

-Es mi mejor amigo- contesta con orgullo y una brillante sonrisa- vamos juntos a la escuela, pero a veces nos peleamos. Él siempre quiere batear cuando jugamos al beisbol- su rostro se contrajo en una cómica mueca- y eso hace que terminemos a gritos- abre los ojos con asombro- ¿Tú también te peleas con tu amiga?

-No- niego también con la cabeza- Alice puede ser muy molesta a veces, pero casi nunca nos peleamos. Bueno, al menos que ella quiera obligarme a ir de compras…

-Ah, a mi tampoco me gusta ir de compras- contesta rápidamente- mamá siempre quiere ir, y cuando me lleva caminamos todo el tiempo… Lo bueno es que me deja ir a la tienda de juguetes y me compra un enorme helado de chocolate… ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

-Sí- acepto entre risas al ver cómo cambia de tema rápidamente. Es realmente gratificante tener aquella conversación con Anthony, alejarme un poco de aquellas ideas que me están atormentando.

-También…

-¡Anthony!- sus palabras son interrumpidas por el llamado de su madre, quien rápidamente se acerca y vuelve a sonreír- ¡Buenas días!- me saluda amablemente- Espero que An no estuviera molestando.

-No,- sonreí- para nada. Ha sido muy agradable conversar con él.

-Es que estaba preocupado cuando te vio tan triste- dijo ella, me giré hacia Anthony para verlo sonrojado, sonreí de nuevo- Mucho gusto, soy Amanda

-Bella- contesto apretando su mano- Quiero decirle que tiene aquí a un pequeño caballero… es un niño muy especial- la mujer sonríe y también se sonroja.

-Todo es obra de su padre- dice con modestia. Sus palabras nuevamente causan una punzada en mi interior- se ha esmerado por darle la mejor educación.

-Y lo han hecho- sentencio. Un trabajo magnífico criando a un niño… un trabajo de dos.

-Mucho gusto conocerte- dice la mujer después de unas cuantas palabras más- Despídete de Bella, Anthony.- el chico nuevamente se para frente a mí y sus ojos se fijan en los míos.

-No estés triste Bella- dice con voz firme- Todo se solucionará- sus palabras de ánimo hacen escocer mis ojos, pero me impido llorar de nuevo, no quiero preocuparlo. Llevo mi mano a su cabeza y revuelvo sus rizos rubios

-Eso espero, Anthony- digo con sinceridad. Él me sonríe y se despide con la mano, antes de perderse de vista- Eso espero- repito para mí.

La sensación de paz desaparece con la ausencia de Anthony. Nuevamente me veo pensando en mi futuro, en todo lo que se me viene encima. Me preocupa la reacción de mis padres, pero especialmente la de Edward. Quiero pensar en que esta situación no lo afectará, en que querrá estar conmigo en este momento, pero mi parte temerosa y destructiva me dice que no será así. Los recuerdos del día de la consulta vuelven a mí…

_-¿Cuántos años tiene usted, señorita Swan?- me preguntó el Doctor mientras se sentaba frente a mí con el sobre blanco de los análisis en la mano; él ya había visto qué era lo que verdaderamente me sucedía, aunque yo lo sospechaba._

_-Diecinueve- le contesté con sinceridad, mis manos entrelazadas me sudaban y me temblaban. La mirada del hombre fue de pena, pero rápidamente la escondió tras una postura profesional._

_-Debido a su edad, jamás sospechamos de alguna enfermedad grave- empezó con ese tono que me crispaba- está usted en perfectas condiciones físicas… y quiero felicitarla, usted está embarazada.- me sorprendí, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, aún guardabas las esperanzas de que el retraso en mi período se debiera a cualquier otra cosa, menos a un embarazo._

_Esperé pacientemente a que el Doctor me diera las indicaciones necesarias y me recomendara un médico especializado. Cuando estuve lejos del olor a cloro y de aquellas paredes blancas, las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin restricciones. ¿Por qué a mí? Fue la primera pregunta que pasó por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué ahora? Caminé por las calles, sin rumbo, deseando que mi situación fuera otra, que todo fuera una desagradable pesadilla, que al menos Edward estuviera conmigo…_

Suspiro profundamente, tratando de calmarme, llevo tres días tratando de hacerlo pero aún no obtengo resultado. Nadie más sabe lo que me está pasando, no he sido capaz de abrir la boca y contarlo, sigo temiendo las reacciones, me torturo pensando en las palabras de reprimenda que me darán todos cuando se enteren. Sé que Alice está muy preocupada, pero me ha dado espacio; ella sigue pensando que mi tristeza se debe a Edward y estoy segura que él la debe estar pasando mal por las reprimendas de su hermana.

Mi madre también se ha preocupado, anoche mientras hablábamos me preguntó por qué tenía la voz tan ronca y yo solo pude inventar que tenía gripe. Como ya es tan común, no me creyó; si no fuera porque está tan ocupada con su nuevo trabajo y su nuevo esposo, tomaría el primer avión desde Phoenix. Me alegra que no sea así, lo que menos quiero ahora es enfrentarme a ella, aún no tengo listo el discurso que voy a darle cuando le cuente la verdad.

Y está Edward. Tomé la decisión de que sea él quien se entere primero de la situación y de la decisión que he tomado. Puede que no le importe y pensarlo me duele muchísimo, pero aún así necesito contárselo… no podría estar tranquila conmigo misma si no lo hago.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y recojo las piernas, abrazándome a mis rodillas con fuerza; respiro profundamente y trato de concentrarme en el sonido de la naturaleza o de cualquier cosa que me mantenga alejada de la realidad.

-Hola- escucho aquella conocida y aterciopelada voz y me tenso al instante, apretando los ojos con mayor fuerza y dándome ánimos mentalmente.

-Hola- respondo en voz baja, la garganta me arde y el corazón me late con fuerza. Es demasiado pronto para volver a verlo, demasiado pronto para tenerlo cerca y escuchar su voz, su risa, para sentir su olor. No han pasado más de 20 días y no puedo pedirle a mi corazón que no se agite por su presencia. Tal vez nunca me acostumbre, tal vez lo haga; aún no lo sé y la incertidumbre me molesta bastante.

-Yo… eh- balbucea- Alice me ha dicho que quieres hablar conmigo- asiento y abro los ojos, sigo el sonido de su voz y me encuentro con sus orbes. Su mirada es expectante y aunque no quiero aceptarlo, también parece preocupado; aún siento que sus ojos pueden ver mi interior, aún siento aquella conexión existente solo para mí. Quiero llorar y pedirle que se vaya, pero sería demasiado ridículo ya que fue mi idea este encuentro. Nuevamente trato de llenarme de valor y respirar con profundidad

-Siéntate- le digo con voz monocorde y él así lo hace. Me froto las manos contra la tela de mis jeans, ya no hay vuelta atrás y si no lo hago ahora, jamás lo haré- Yo… tengo que hablar contigo.- evito fijarme en su rostro porque sé que me encandilará su belleza y me volveré más torpe que de costumbre.

-Está bien- acepta- Yo también necesito hablar contigo Bella. Yo quiero que me escuches…

-No, Edward- niego con rapidez- Yo no quiero hablar de lo sucedido entre tú y…- _esa puta_, serían las palabras correctas- ella. No me importan tus explicaciones.

-Bella- dice en todo suplicante- Yo aún tengo que decirte lo que pasó, yo necesito que tú me escuches…

-No- respondo con seriedad y vuelvo a inhalar- Eso ya no importa- repito- ahora…

-¿Entonces de qué quieres hablar?- pregunta con tono crispado, lo miro de reojo y veo que se lleva las manos a la cabeza, señal de desesperación- No estoy bien, ¿sabes?- dice con sonrisa triste- Te hecho de menos y yo…

-Edward…

-¡Maldita sea! Déjame hablar- grita, haciendo que muchas miradas se giren hacia nosotros. Jamás lo había visto enojado conmigo- Lo siento, no quería… yo _¡Mierda!_

-No te preocupes…

-No, Bella- dice- no te muestres condescendiente conmigo, por favor. Mírame con rabia, con amor… pero no me evadas- su tono es suplicante, pero aún así me mantengo firme- Bella, yo necesito que me escuches. Esto no está bien, yo no estoy bien y tú tampoco y creo que es porque…

-Estoy embarazada- suelto, acallando sus palabras y aferrando con fuerza mi cuerpo para que el temblor no se notara

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunta con voz ahogada.

-Lo que has escuchado Edward- repito- Estoy embarazada- suspiro- es por eso que estoy así, es por eso que quería hablar contigo. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien- guardo silencio y espero su reacción. Ahora más que nunca evito encontrar sus ojos, me aterra saber lo que podría encontrar en ellos. El silencio se prolonga por varios minutos, si no fuera porque puedo sentir su presencia a mi lado, pensaría que se ha marchado. Yo no pienso romper el silencio, ya he hecho la confesión, yo solo espero.

-¿Desde hace cuanto lo sabes?- pregunta volviendo a hablar. No logro identificar su tono, aún ignoro lo que piensa o siente.

-Hace tres días- respondo

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?- pregunta de nuevo.

-Tú, yo y el Doctor que me ha atendido- respondo. Otro silencio incómodo nos envuelve.

-¡Dios!- exclama y es lo único que sale de su boca. Nuevamente me sorprendo, en el fondo de mi corazón esperaba que su reacción fuese diferente.

-Yo solo quería que… lo supieras- digo nerviosa- Me parecía correcto. Edward, yo no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada… yo he tomado una decisión.

-¿Has tomado una decisión?- pregunta incrédulo- Debes tener seis semanas, Bella. Yo no voy a dejar que abortes…- No me sorprende que sepa el tiempo de gestación, hace seis semanas fue la última vez que hicimos el amor, la última vez que sentí que confiaba ciegamente en él

-¿Abortar? ¡No!- me apresuro a decir, me atrevo a ver sus ojos de nuevo y veo la duda en ellos- Yo jamás me atrevería a eso- digo sincera- Yo he decido que voy a tenerlo, pase lo que pase y digas lo que digas- su rostro se crispó

-¿Creías que te pediría que abortaras?- me pregunta con desilusión.

-Sí- acepto sincera- no sabía cómo reaccionarías, pero era eso lo que me esperabas.

-¿Acaso no me conoces?- acusa con dureza. _No, no lo hago_, quise contestar. El chico del que me enamoré cuando tenía diecisiete años ya no existe, ahora solo veo a un extraño que se parece a mi antiguo novio.

-No estaba segura- contesto evasiva- un hijo significa una carga demasiado pesada, y puede que tú no quisieras saber nada- respiro como ya me he acostumbrado- No estás obligado a nada. El bebé estará muy bien conmigo y…

-Es nuestro- dice entre dientes y yo me giro y clavo mis ojos en él. Parece sincero y dolido- Es nuestro bebé y no voy a dejarte sola en esto.

-No estás obligado…

-No lo sigas diciendo, me estoy cansando de escucharlo- dice- No lo hago por obligación Bella, no quiero que pienses eso- sus manos suaves hicieron contacto con mi rostro, acariciando suavemente mis mejillas, haciéndome sentir bien y... querida

-Edward…

-Te amo, Bella- dice- Te amo demasiado y lamento tanto ser un imbécil; lamento haber perdido tu confianza, tu cariño. Lo eché a perder y no sabes lo mucho que me duele, me odio por haberte herido. Me odio por acabar con lo nuestro- sus manos se movieron en mis mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que no sentí caer- Quisiera que todo fuera como antes…

- Yo también quisiera, Edward- contesto sincera- pero no puede ser. No puedo. Yo no…- un sollozo incontrolado sale de mi garganta. Edward rápidamente me abraza, aprisionándome contra su pecho duro y firme

-No llores, por favor- dice suplicante- no por mi culpa. Lo lamento Bella, lo lamento tanto- siento unas gotas deslizando sobre mi sien. Edward está llorando. El dolor de mi pecho se agudiza. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo puedo alejar de mí?

-Quiero creerte… en verdad quiero hacerlo- digo mirándolo a los ojos- Pero no puedo. No ahora y no sé si algún día podré- su rostro me mira suplicante- No puedo juzgarte, Edward. Esto pasa en la mayoría de las relaciones y es común cuando se tiene nuestra edad. Pero que lo entienda no quiere decir que no me duela… así que no me pidas más de lo que te estoy dando- _¿Y que le estás dando?_ Quiso saber mi vocecita interna- Lo único que puedo darte ahora es la certeza de que existirás en la vida del bebé como su padre si así lo deseas.

-Sí lo deseo- asiente con los ojos enrojecidos- No voy a abandonarte

-Gracias, Edward- digo sincera y mucho más tranquila- Tu apoyo significa mucho para mí- aún con ojos tristes, él sonríe y toma dulcemente mis manos entre las suyas.

-Tú significas mucho para mí- afirma y lentamente baja su rostro, yo me tensiono expectante. Pero Edward sabe lo mucho que me heriría si me besara, así que dulcemente posa sus labios en mi frente, aún así, siento un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo- Jamás lo olvides, Bella.

-Gracias- digo, tratando de ignorar sus palabras, pero sé que mis mejillas sonrojadas me delatan. Porque aunque pasaran mil años, Edward seguiría afectándome como la primera vez.

-Venga, Bella- dice más animado- Tenemos que dar la noticia a unas cuantas personas- abro los ojos con miedo y él me abraza con fuerza- Ya te he dicho, estamos juntos en esto- asiento y me levanto de la silla y empezamos a caminar, dispuestos a enfrentarnos a lo que se viene.

Ahora puedo respirar tranquila. La reacción de Edward me ha sorprendido, me alegra que aún no se haya perdido del todo el chico del cual me enamoré. Su apoyo hace que la situación sea un poco más fácil, ahora me siento acompañada y aunque quiera negarlo, también estoy segura.

Puede que lo nuestro ya no sea, pero sé que jamás dejaré de amarlo. Me duele pensarlo, pero soy sincera. Edward siempre será mi primer y gran amor y ahora también será el padre de mi hijo. Aunque quisiera, nuestras vidas seguirán unidas para siempre y no sé si esto es bueno o malo. No quiero pensar en el futuro por ahora, solo quiero librarme de ésta preocupación y contar la verdad, ya me prepararé para lo que viene después. Y espero tener la fuerza para afrontarlo, porque aunque Edward represente una ayuda, no puedo confiar en él como antes. Esa es la verdad.

* * *

**Bueno, cualquier clase de comentario/halago/tomatazo/crítica constructiva, pueden hacermela llegar a través de un review :P  
**

**Besos,**


End file.
